I Spy On The Sharingan Eye
by KellynKupcake
Summary: Tenzou doesn't believe Kakashi when he says he is fine. So he devises a plan to spy on him.
1. Chapter 1

Explicit snippets from this story have been edited out to accommodate for the M rating. If you wish to read the explicit version it is posted on Archive Of Our Own. I hope you enjoy. :)

0000000000000000000

"When will you be back?" Kakashi asked casually, standing over him as he packed his bag. He looked up at his boyfriend, smiling.

"Hopefully tomorrow. It might not even take me all night. We'll see." He said as he stood.

"What are you looking for?" His silver haired lover asked, leaning in close to steal a kiss.

"You know I can't tell you that." He smiled against the others mouth. Kakashi pulled away, nodding. He was no longer in the ANBU. He was highly respected in the village, but he didn't have the clearance to know what Tenzou's missions involved and they both knew it.

It was a good thing Kakashi wasn't able to check up on him without doing it illegally. Because if he could, he would know he was lying.

It had been over a year since their romance started and it was still going strong. Just as passionate as when it had started. Tenzou often wondered if it was just because he was Kakashi's first boyfriend, or if the Copy Nin really did still find him incredibly irresistible.

It had been about 2 months since he noticed the slight change in Kakashi. Around the time he had adopted his code name and started taking on missions with team 7. Kakashi had been in the hospital for a week after overusing his Sharingan. Tenzou, now known to the world as Yamato, had to greet him in the hospital room in front of Jiraiya and Tsunade as if he hadn't fucked his brains out a couple of days earlier. He had to pretend like they hadn't seen each other since Kakashi left the ANBU, regardless of the fact that they had lived together for well over 6 months.

He couldn't help the mission he was given and Kakashi was aware of that. But he was sure, even if it had been incredibly subtle, he had seen hurt flash through the man's eyes when he walked through the door at the hospital. The moment Kakashi realised that not only was his lover the one who was replacing him, but it also meant he wouldn't be around to keep him company while he was recovering.

Tsunade knew. Of course she did, she was the Hokage. But due to the delicate nature of Kakashi's relationship with Naruto, he wasn't to let on that they were more than friends. He was Yamato. Kakashi Sensei's boring, yet somewhat scary friend. They had never really elaborated on how they met and were grateful no one asked.

The slight change wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone that didn't know Kakashi as well as he did. He was always lazy, arrogant and most annoyingly, late. But the last 2 months were worse than ever. He had begun to show up obnoxiously late for everything he did, even their lunch dates.

When Naruto wanted help training he had given him basic instructions and then sat in the shade to read that book. That bothersome, dirty book. While Tenzou himself, at Kakashi's request had sat in full sun exhausting his chakra to keep Naruto from succumbing to the Nine Tails.

Kakashi didn't even seem grateful for his efforts. He was always talking about how brilliant his idea was and never about how hard 'Yamato' was working. He didn't even make an effort to use his code name, knowing full well that if the Jinchuriki heard his lover's words he wouldn't let up until it was confirmed that Tenzou was his real name. Then he would be in trouble for letting his cover slip regardless of whose fault it really was.

He sighed aloud as he slung his pack over his shoulder, walking from the bedroom to sit down in the doorway. As he pulled his boots on he felt Kakashi hovering behind him like he wanted to ask something. His mind slipped back in to his own thoughts, ignoring Kakashi's subtle plea for attention. He was annoyed with him now, thinking back about how he had been treated in the last couple of months.

He had, on more than one occasion found himself complaining about his boyfriend to Asuma in the bar. He was incredibly frustrated by how his partner was acting towards him, but couldn't say it quite the way he wanted without giving himself away. The best he could do was complain about the work load. But judging by the smirk he received when he did so, he felt that Asuma might have known the truth.

Then of course there was Asuma's death. That had rattled his partner pretty hard. He was aware of that even though Kakashi never actually admitted it. He was a good friend to both of them and a huge loss. He took a piece of each of their hearts when he died.

It infuriated him to no end that while he cried like a lost child over losing his friend, Kakashi was able to keep his composure. Although that was the one instance in the last 2 months where he didn't feel that his Senpai was being arrogant and critical.

He wondered suddenly why he was still with Kakashi. Then scolded himself heavily. He loved the man regardless of how he had been acting. It was too late for him. He was hopefully, ridiculously in love. His groaned inwardly at the realisation. This was not the time. He needed to be level headed and thinking clearly if his plan was going to work.

"I have to go." He said, as he stood. He turned to face the maskless Jonin. He was so cute in his pyjamas. Well... not so much his pyjamas as just what he had worn to bed the night before. It was 4pm. He never would have pegged Kakashi as the 'wears pyjamas all day unless he has to go somewhere; type.'

He eyed the man's grey tee shirt and loosely fitting uniform pants. They didn't conform to his body so much when he didn't have his shin's bound and his kunai strapped to his thigh.

 _He really is adorable._

He wondered if the other would kick his arse for thinking such things about 'Cold Blooded Kakashi.'

The silver haired man smiled weakly, nodding as he moved forward to kiss him goodbye. Now that Yamato had been assigned as team 7's replacement Captain he was surprised to find him still going on ANBU missions in between. He had hoped, with a leap of his heart that being part of team 7 meant his boyfriend wouldn't be a part of the deadly organisation any more. But he supposed it was too good to be true. He was one of Tsunade's most trusted Shinobi. She needed him.

"Stay safe." He whispered, lips brushing against his brown hair lover's forehead.

Tenzou was surprised by the gesture. It was gentle and sweet, nothing like Kakashi himself had been in the last 2 months. He smiled, pulling the Copy Nin in for a long, passionate kiss.

"When did you say you would be back?" He asked again as he pulled away. He looked slightly embarrassed his eidetic memory had failed him. Tenzou chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other's waste.

 _So adorable…_

"Hopefully tomorrow, but maybe tonight if you're lucky." He whispered, nipping at Kakashi's ear lightly. A promise of what was to come when he returned. His lover shivered, pulling away again.

"Stay safe." He repeated, not really sure what to say.

"I will, I promise." Yamato chuckled again, backing away and then giving a quick wave as he retreated from the apartment. He walked for a while, down the stairs, outside, around the block and then stopped. He counted to 60, then walked back. He moved his hands fast, preforming a chakra masking jutsu as he entered the building, this time darting through the shadows until he reached his apartment's front door again.

Being a wood style user he was able to meld perfectly with any type of wood. This, was why he was one of the Hokage's most trusted Shinobi. His ability to see inside nearly any room without being detected. He held his breath as he slowly, melted with the wall. It was a weird sensation. To him it felt like he was simply standing where the wall was, looking in to his own apartment. He felt exposed like he may as well have been standing in an opened doorway. But he could not be seen.

 _Even Kakashi can be fooled with this jutsu._

He grinned to himself wickedly. It was time to see exactly what his partner got up to while he was away and maybe, finally he could get to the bottom of what was making him act so strange.

Kakashi was lying on the couch, legs crossed at the ankle, head on the armrest, reading that god damn book. It was to be expected he supposed. It was Kakashi he was spying on after all. He might be there a while before anything of interest happened.

From where he was standing in the wall he was on a diagonal angle from the couch. Kakashi's right side facing him. The silver haired man's eyes darted around the page before he lifted his other hand to turn it. He turned more than a few pages. He looked like he might be looking for a certain part in the story. When he found it he settled again, resting his left hand on his chest, lolling his head to the side slightly as he read.

A small smile crept along his mouth as he turned the next page and then the next. He was shifting uncomfortably now, rubbing his legs together slightly and arching his back and exhaling slowly as if it was sore. He tried to turn the page hurriedly, but couldn't because they were stuck together.

Tenzou smirked.

 _Must be a particularly juicy part…_

His lover pried the pages apart gently before swapping the book in to his left hand. His right trailed slowly down his front and freed himself from within his confines.

Tenzou' breath hitched as he realised what Kakashi was about to do. He hadn't even realised the man was hard… He shouldn't be watching this. He may be his boyfriend but it wasn't right to spy in on someone's private time like that. Kakashi thought he was alone and was acting accordingly. Pervert or not he would probably be mortified to find that someone had spied on his most intimate moments. Just as he would be if he found Kakashi watching him.

It wasn't like they didn't have enough sex. They were always kissing, touching, loving. But there was something inherently male about taking advantage of a period of time alone in your own home. When you lived with someone, no matter how good the relationship it was always nice to take a few minutes to pleasure yourself. He mused. It wasn't that sex wouldn't be welcome. It was simply just that no one knows what you like better than you. It was a simple affair, no more than 5 minutes if you just wanted to get the job done. A quick release that eased the mind and soul. He suddenly realised why Kakashi had asked so many times when he would be home. He had done the same to him on multiple occasions. Hoping he had enough time to squeeze one out while the Jonin was off training with Naruto and Sakura.

Yamato's cheeks flushed as Kakashi's hand stroked at his cock lazily.

 _I shouldn't be watching this… It's wrong…_

Masturbating was something people seldom talked about and it was even less talked about between the 2 of them. They weren't stupid, they both knew that it happened when their backs were turned. But it was never spoken of. Tenzou felt guilt wash over him again. It was different to sex. At least for him anyway. Without anyone watching him he found himself being more languid than ever. Not that he wasn't comfortable in front of Kakashi. It was just nice to be able to lay back and enjoy the sensation without worrying about how he sounded or what his face looked like.

He wondered greedily if Kakashi was languid about it too. He really, really wanted to find out.

 _This isn't right…._

But then again, none of this was right. He was hiding in a wall, masking his own charka to be able to spy on his lover. Wasn't this what he expected to see? Actually he wasn't sure what he expected to see. If he knew what his Senpai was up to when he was gone he wouldn't be hiding in a wall.

Kakashi stroked himself lazily. He sighed loudly, giving himself a squeeze. He continued at the same pace for a while, rereading the same page over and over.

 _Teasing himself…._

Tenzou thought with a grin. He almost gasped as Kakashi threw his head back on the arm chair of the couch, eyes closed, and his movements becoming much more deliberate as he panted.

 _He's close…_

The hand holding the book closed it abruptly. He quite obviously wasn't reading it any more. He cried out suddenly and Yamato felt his whole body tingle as he waited to see what he so badly wanted to see.

But it didn't happen. Kakashi pulled his hands away from himself, sitting up and huffing slightly. It wasn't until that moment that Tenzou realised his brows weren't knitted in pleasure, but frustration. He wasn't teasing himself, he wasn't even close. In fact quite the opposite. He was desperate to finish but nowhere near it.

Yamato jumped and then stilled immediately as the copy of Icha Icha hit the wall next to his face.

 _Shit! He knows I'm here!_

To his surprise the Copy Nin didn't jump up and knock him in to next Tuesday. He didn't even move. He just sat there, penis rock hard and weeping as the back of his hand rubbed at his eyes irately. Tenzou's chest tightened as he realised the other man was crying.

 _What…?_

He asked himself, staring for a few seconds before it really, properly registered what he was witnessing. This was much, much more private than what he had just seen. He had never seen Kakashi cry. The man was always so strong and proud. If the Copy Nin had caught him watching before he probably would have been mad. But to be caught spying now, he would probably kill him.

Kakashi huffed again, slamming his fist in to the couch, obviously using nowhere near the strength he could as to not damage it.

 _That explains the new couch last month…_

He stood, making his way towards the bedroom, shoulders slouching as he went. Tenzou followed, intent not to miss a second of this strange behaviour. He finally felt like he was starting to understand the last few months.

Kakashi sat down on the end of their bed, his front facing the wall where the Wood user was hiding. He stared at the floor for a second. His eyes were watering, but they were also still clouded with lust and frustration. He sighed again, closing his eyes before lifting his hands to form a sign.

Tenzou gasped audibly. Another Kakashi had appeared next to him, in the same clothes, fly down, just like the original.

 _Shadow clone!_

The clone started to move towards him before another seal was made. This time Tenzou swore if Kakashi hadn't been so preoccupied he would have heard him. He watched as the clone took on his form, fully dressed in his normal Jonin gear, not the ANBU uniform he was currently wearing. He watched himself walk towards this lover and sit himself down on the bed next to him.

 _Is this… how he masturbates when I'm gone? He fucks a clone of me…_

He felt himself growing angry. He had never in his life used a clone to masturbate. Sure, occasionally he used his wood jutsu to penetrate himself… but really that was just an extension of his own hand. He found that this new knowledge of his partner made him feel slightly violated.

The clone reached towards the other's member, wrapping his hand around it before palming it firmly. Kakashi gasped lightly, but then moved his own hand down on top of the clones and pulled it away gently. He cocked his head in question.

"That's not what I want." He said softly. His first words since his lover had left. The fake Tenzou nodded in response, making his way back up the bed, pulling Kakashi with him. He rested his back against the head board and spread his legs, knees bent. He pulled Kakashi forward, then turned him around to he was facing the wall again. His back pressed against the clones front as he settled himself between the others legs.

Tenzou found his mouth agape as he watched the scene in front of him. Kakashi leaned back, his head on the other's shoulder as the cloned version of himself began whispering sweet nothings in Kakashi's ear. He kissed his cheek softly, rubbing his hands up and down the others arms before moving them slowly towards his cock.

Yamato quite honestly believed nothing else could surprise him at this point. Until he witnessed the next action. The clone gently tucked his boyfriend's now flaccid penis back in to his pants and zipped him up. His hands then moved on, trailing up his stomach, lifting his shirt slightly to brush over a toned and scarred stomach as he went.

"I love you." The clone murmured, planting another kiss on Kakashi's cheek, then one on his forehead. The other's eyes were closed, his breathing erratic as tears slipped from them.

"I need you." He whispered, turning slightly to the left to clutch at the clones flak jacket with his right hand. The henge responded by moving the other slightly down the bed with ease. He pushed him away momentarily to unzip the vest before slipping it off and on to the floor. He replaced the copy Nin and snuggled him close. Silver hair splayed out against the blue of the other's shirt. His head resting on the broad chest as he whimpered softly, his face contorted in obvious pain.

Tenzou's heart broke as he watched the scene in front of him. Not once had Kakashi so much as shed a tear in front of him. They had been together for a year now and he had absolutely no indication that the other was even sad except for the slight change in his eyes that day at the hospital and the way he had whispered Asuma's name at his funeral.

The clone seemed so practised at this… He wondered briefly if it was because it was really a copy of Kakashi, disguised as him. Or the much more likely option. Because this happened so often, that it was almost routine. He realised now that what Kakashi had started earlier had barely anything to do with being horny. It was because he needed the comfort. He needed the sleep it would bring on. The book was just a tool to help get him in the mood, to help him relax, nothing more.

He watched as his lovers hand fisted at the other's shirt, his shoulders shaking as the clone tried furiously to sooth him. His hands worked at a steady pace, softly caressing and rubbing everywhere he could reach, occasionally rising to wipe the tears from Kakashi's eyes. He was continuously whispering about how much he loved the other, reassuring him. Telling him everything Tenzou supposed his boyfriend needed to hear in that moment.

Eventually his breathing evened out, his face fell to a more neutral state and his hands had stopped clutching, resting instead on the strong chest under him. He finally felt content and safe. The clone smiled, continuing to pet him and whisper.

Yamato's own heart rate slowed, feeling relieved that his lover was finally calm. It had hurt him to see him in so much pain. But if he had gone to comfort him Kakashi would have known straight away he was watching. It had only been about 2 hours. He couldn't help the worry that edged in to his mind as he watched his Senpai fade out of consciousness.

The clone disappeared suddenly, leaving Kakashi to fall heavily on the bed. He had fallen asleep without realising, unable to keep up the jutsu while he was unconscious.

Tenzou gulped, wondering what he was going to do now. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, the room was much darker than when he had entered it. He had been crying for a long time. He pulled a pillow out from under him and hugged it tightly, obviously struggling to keep his breathing in check. He fought hard, his own hand ghosting over himself in an effort to copy what the clone had done to him moments ago. Eventually, he managed to calm himself and slipped in to a fitful sleep riddled with nightmares.

Tenzou's heart ached as he watched his lover sleep. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected to see while spying on Kakashi. But that definitely wasn't it.


	2. Chapter 2

"When will you be back?" He asked as casually as he could manage. Tenzou smiled up at him from where he was kneeling on the floor.

"Hopefully tomorrow. It might not even take me all night. We'll see." He said as he stuffed the last of his equipment in to his pack and stood.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

"You know I can't tell you that." His partner smiled against his mouth. Kakashi nodded as he pulled away. He didn't have clearance for that sort of thing any more and they both knew it.

Tenzou sighed as he aloud slung his pack over his shoulder, walking from the bedroom to sit down in the doorway. Kakashi followed, hovering behind him nervously. He opened his mouth to ask but it wouldn't co-operate with him. He wished desperately his lover would turn and look at him, but he didn't.

He didn't really care what Tenzou was pretending to look for. He just couldn't bring himself to ask why he was being lied to. So he settled for the question he knew wouldn't be answered in the hope that his lover would crack and tell him the truth.

He waited patiently, watching as the other man took his time pulling on his boots. He felt strangely exposed without his mask. He didn't often wear it at home any more, now that he had Tenzou. But something had changed recently and he found himself feeling less and less comfortable in his own home.

"I have to go." Tenzou said as he stood once more. Kakashi watched as the other man gave him a once over with his eyes. He was suddenly embarrassed he hadn't changed during the day, still wearing the dirty clothes he fell asleep in last night.

"Stay safe." He smiled weakly, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. He wasn't quite sure why he did it. He just felt that it fit the occasion. He wasn't sure why Tenzou was lying. But he wanted him to know that he was loved. He felt his heart hitch at the possibilities.

"When did you say you would be back?" He asked again as he pulled away, his cheeks flushing at his own vulnerability. Tenzou chuckled, his hands encircling his waist. The sound make him feel weak. Didn't he care how much it hurt him to have to ask that? Why was he laughing?

"Hopefully tomorrow, but maybe tonight if you're lucky." He whispered, nipping at his lover's ear lightly. Kakashi shivered, the promise of sex making him feel sick in that moment. Sex was the last thing he wanted right now. All he really wanted was for Tenzou to tell him the truth, or just not go.

"Stay safe." He whispered again, not really sure what else to say. Tenzou chuckled again and it made his skin crawl.

"I will. I promise." He said, waving as he retreated in to the hall. Kakashi shut the door behind him, staring at it for a moment while he forced his anger down.

 _If he's going to laugh at me for caring I'm not sure why I bother._

He thought resentfully as he turned to walk towards the couch. He fell on to it face first, growling as his fists gripped the cushions roughly.

 _Why does he always do this to me? Why did I let myself fall in love with such an arsehole?_

The questions did nothing to quell his anger as he sat up, face in hands. He crossed his legs, letting his hands fall in to his lap as he thought back to when Tenzou had changed.

 _The day I met 'Yamato'._

He scowled. He thought back to that day in the hospital, or what he remembered of it anyway. Jiraiya had laughed at him, telling him he looked silly. As if that wasn't enough of a blow to his ego, he was handed new copies of the make out series, the insinuation being that he would spend his recovery time masturbating in a hospital bed like the pervert everyone thought he was.

But then _he_ had walked in, sprouting stupid sayings like _'long time no see'_ and _'it would be an honour'_. Kakashi couldn't help but be hurt when he realised his boyfriend was going to pretend not to know him like he did. Mission or not, Tsunade knew and Jiraiya most likely did to. _Yamato_ didn't have to lie to them. All it did was make the Copy Ninja feel as though he wasn't worth an explanation.

He sighed, lying back so his head was against the arm rest of the chair, spreading out so his long legs spanned the entire length of the couch. He crossed them at the ankles to allow for more room.

He had never felt more inadequate than when his team 7. Team _Kakashi_ , left with _Yamato_. He had stayed in that hospital room for another week after that, reading the dirty books the Sanin had left him. But he didn't touch himself once. He had self-respect and he wasn't about to squander it and his reputation if he was found jerking off in the hospital.

 _Wait… Which reputation was I worried about ruining? The one where I am a sadistic pervert that likes to fuck around and read porn in front of kids? Or the one where I'm a respectable human being in a stable relationship with a man I love…. The one no one knows about._

He thought to himself sarcastically, glaring at the ceiling.

He didn't care how many time's _Yamato_ told him as sincerely as possible that it was an honour to be part of his team. He always heard the snide underbelly of the comment. The words left unsaid that Kakashi knew the other man was thinking.

 _'We both knew this day would come Senpai. Or should I say Kohai.'_ Yamato smirked in Kakashi's imagination. He did indeed know the day would come where Tenzou would no longer be his subordinate or even his equal. The day would come when he would surpass him. He just never imagined that when it did he would not only surpass him, but replace him.

Kakashi was surprised to find Naruto still wanting to train with him when he returned home from his mission to Tenchi Bridge. He was grateful to the Jinchuriki for caring that he still had something to teach him, despite being a washed up has-been.

He had subdued his excitement at the prospect of being able to double time the boys training with an idea he had come up with all on his own. Perhaps he wasn't such a 'has-been' after all.

Then Tsunade had ruined everything. His idea was good. But only if he utilised Yamato's special abilities to help him.

 _After all, Yamato is the only one in the village who can successfully suppress the Nine tails._

He rolled his eyes and then winced as he recalled the beating he had received for yelling at the Hokage. He wanted to do this alone. Needed to. But she refused. It was her way or the high way. He reluctantly agreed to ask for his partners help. Subconsciously deciding he would make it as soul crushing for the other as possible.

He knew deep down that Tenzou hadn't done anything wrong. He was just following his path in life and if it happened to overlap with Kakashi's he couldn't help that. He was a Shinobi, one that followed all orders regardless of what that meant for his personal life.

He felt guilt wash over him as he thought about how he had made his lover sit in the sun while he himself laid back under the shade of a tree. Resting his eyes while lounging on a bench that his devoted Tenzou had made for him out of love.

He grimaced as he thought about the fact that, just to spite him he had used his real name within earshot of the blonde boy hoping that he would be found out and sent away to do anything else except impose on his training.

He shook his head. These thoughts weren't helping. He needed to do something, anything to take his mind of them. He had nowhere to be and nothing to do. He wanted to sleep, hoping desperately that if he did he would wake to Tenzou sliding in to bed next to him after a successful mission. But he knew it wasn't likely. It was only 4pm, there was no way he was going to be able to fall asleep.

He stared at the ceiling for a bit longer, exhaling sharply as he realised what he was going to have to do. He reached for the copy of Icha Icha on the end table and flipped it opened to where he had left it last time. Contrary to what people believed of him he hated touching himself. It was so much effort for such little reward. The only benefit being that it seemed to take long enough to tire him out when he was done.

He tried to focus on the page, rereading the same line a couple of times before lifting his hand to turn the page. If he was going to get this done there was no point in fucking around reading the plot. He turned to his favourite part. The part he knew had made him cum in the past. He settled his left hand on his chest, letting his palm rub over his nipple ever so slightly as he rested it. He finished the page quickly, turning to the next one and smirking as he felt himself starting to get aroused.

He rubbed his legs together lightly, arching his back and exhaling slowly at the small relief the friction gave him. The story was heating up quickly, but he knew it didn't really start to get good until the next page. He turned it hurriedly, ripping it somewhat as he realised they were stuck together. His cheeks flushed as he pried them apart.

 _Yes… this page has definitely made me come before._

He thought as he swapped the book to his left hand, using his right to free himself from his confines. He stroked himself lazily as he read about Junko's exploits.

He thought about what he usually did to Tenzou in this situation. When he knew the other man was writhing under his ministrations, desperate for release but not finding it easily. Most recently after the death of their friend. He had worked tirelessly for over an hour before his lover had finally whimpered and trembled his release.

 _No… Why did I think that?_

He scolded himself, closing his eyes and throwing his head back against the arm of the chair. His hand squeezed and pulled faster than before as he willed himself not to think about Asuma or just death in general. The thoughts of Tenzou cumming had spurred him on but the realisation that he wasn't the only person who used release as a form of comfort made him feel sad and empty. Thinking about how he had forgone his own release that night and spent it making sure Tenzou was okay while his own heart was silently crying.

He shut the book he was no longer reading and let it fall down to his side as he thought of Tenzou, his sweet loving Tenzou. The man that had made him realise life was worth living. That there was a reason other than the village to come home alive from missions. Because there was someone waiting to see him, to love him, to fuck him.

 _Then where is he…? Why is he lying to me?_

His brows knitted together in frustration as he felt he familiar tingles of an impending orgasm slip away from his grasp. He tugged himself roughly, determined to finish so he could finally forget just for a second that things were different now. That Tenzou was Yamato and Yamato didn't love him like Tenzou did.

He cried out, feeling the hurt and frustration inside of him finally reach boiling point. He pulled his hands away from himself, sitting up with a huff, giving up on having an orgasm as he felt tears start to prick at his eyes. He picked up the nearest object to him and hurled it at the wall in anger at his own weakness. He rubbed at his watery eyes irately with the back of his hand.

He slammed his fist in to the back of the couch, holding back as best he could. He refused to let himself slip again like he had the month before, breaking their couch in a similar fit and having to replace it. Tenzou had eyed him suspiciously at the time, but he had eventually bought his lie that he just decided he wanted something new for the apartment they shared.

He stood slowly, shoulders slouching as he made his way to the bedroom and slumped down on the end of the bed. He stared at the floor, overwhelmingly glad that Yamato couldn't see him at this moment.

 _What would he think of me? Then he really would have a reason to feel superior. Kakashi the Copy ninja chucking a tantrum like a child because he couldn't make himself cum. He would probably think I had trouble because I'm so old…_

His hands shook as he raised them, dawdling, hoping, preying his genius mind would let him think of another option before he could finish making the signs for his shadow clone.

When his mind failed to help him he resigned to completing the jutsu. Eyeing his exact copy with disgust as it walked towards him, fly down and crying.

 _An exact copy. There's really no need for there to be two of this pathetic being._

He thought as he made the seals to change his clone in to a copy of Yamato instead.

 _No… Not Yamato. Tenzou…_

Tenzou walked towards him, his kind smile warming Kakashi's heart as he sat next to him. When the clone reached for his member and palmed it firmly he heard himself gasp. Seeing the caring face of his beautiful lover was nearly enough for him to let the other continue. But he had never done that before. He felt it was a violation of Tenzou's privacy even though he would never know and technically it was a clone of himself, not Tenzou. He moved his own hand down to drape over the others, pulling it away.

"That's not what I want." He whispered, unable to keep the sadness from seeping out in his voice as his eyes locked with the man that used to love him. The clone nodded. This was routine enough for the disguised version of himself to know that he didn't summon him to help with his release. But he supposed he had confused the situation, summoning it while he was still hard.

He exhaled shakily as he was pulled up the bed to settle in between the other's knees. He rested his back against a solid chest as his head fell on to Tenzou's shoulder. He almost purred as strong hands caressed the bare skin on his arms and made their way down to his penis.

He felt what was left of his resolve fall as his lover tucked his member back in to his pants. The gesture signifying that he had indeed given up on finding his release and had simply summoned the clone for comfort as he cried. He could never cry in front of Yamato.

 _Tenzou maybe… but not Yamato._

He thought as a hand trailed up his stomach and a silky voice whispered in his ear about how much he loved him. His breathing became erratic as he succumbed to his tears. His heart aching as he thought about Tenzou, the real Tenzou and wondered where he really was right now.

"I need you!" He choked out, turning to clutch at the fake Tenzou's vest. The clone pushed him away slightly and Kakashi felt light headed as if he might faint as he found himself being consumed by sobs that wracked his entire body.

 _Even a clone of Tenzou doesn't want me…_

His thought was interrupted as the clone, now missing its flak jacket snuggled him to his chest again, whispering sweet nothings and petting him everywhere he could reach. Kakashi whimpered, his face conveying the pain he had been feeling inside himself for months now.

He cried openly about the feeling of inadequacy. About the fears that his lover was no longer interested in him; found him worthless. About his friend, his dear friend Asuma that he had practically pretended not to care about after his death, just to keep from compromising his superiority complex.

His hand fisted in the shirt under him, desperately clutching for warmth and subconsciously trying to anchor himself here in this world.

The clone continued to whisper about how much he was loved, reassuring him that everything was fine and he was going to be okay. His hand rose to wipe at the broken man's eyes, petting his face lightly as he went.

He found this soothed the Jonin more than everything else so he repeated the action every couple of minutes until finally the silver haired man's breathing returned to normal, his face falling to a somewhat neutral state as his hand stopped clutching and rested delicately on his henge's chest.

The clone smiled to himself, continuing to pet and whisper. Intent to get as much comfort as he could in before he disappeared. Hoping it would make it easier for the Copy Ninja when he did.

Eventually Kakashi surrendered to the warm hum of sleep, his mind edging just an inch too far in to the realm of dreams. He gasped as the clone under him disappeared. It had startled him, but it was expected. Not even he, genius as he was could keep a jutsu like that active while he was sleeping.

He considered summoning it back, immediately feeling alone and empty as his head hit the hard pillow under him. He had fallen asleep for a moment. If he really tried he could probably put himself to sleep now.

He moved the pillow out from under him, snuggling against it, finding himself once again willing his thoughts away from the darkness in his heart as he fought to keep his breathing under control. He ghosted his hand over his other arm, chest and face lightly in an effort to copy the clone's ministrations and in effect, calm himself.

Slowly he found himself falling closer and closer to the edge of sleep and eventually tipping over it. His previously calm body writhed around painfully as his mind went haywire. Nightmares filled with his unanswered questions plagued him.

 _Where's Tenzou? What's he doing? Who is he with…?_


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzo sighed as he watched Kakashi thrash around during what had to be at least the 6th nightmare the man had endured in the 3 hours he had been asleep. He wished desperately he could just slip out of his hiding spot and comfort his partner. But it would be too obvious.

 _I did say I would be back tonight if he's lucky… But he was ANBU. He knows how the missions go down. He would never believe that I just happened to manage a 5 hour mission._

His whole body ached and begged for sleep but he couldn't let himself slip. Masking his Chakra was incredibly draining. But if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't have any Chakra left to mask. He had to do something, anything to keep himself away from Chakra burnout. He doubted the Hokage would be impressed if she actually did call on him for a mission and he couldn't go because he had recklessly spent his energy spying on his boyfriend.

 _Maybe I could argue it was a reconnaissance mission to gather Intel on one of the Leaf's top Shinobi's. I did get some interesting information that the Hokage would probably be interested in… Although she would probably insist Kakashi be brought in for a psychological exam. The psychologist would probably call it a breakdown… Then he would be put on leave and oh… right, Kakashi would know I was spying. Nevermind._

He chided his own stupidity as he watched his lover start to calm down. As the silver haired man's breathing started to even out Tenzo took his chance. With a quick spin around he was looking in to the hallway of their apartment building. Determining that no one was around to see him he slipped from the wall and ran.

As he left the building he finally released the chakra masking jutsu, physically groaning with relief as the weight of holding on to it for so many hours was lifted. He moved in the shadows, not quite sure where he was heading. He wasn't allowed out of the village this late at night without an actual mission to go on, so camping was not an option.

His wandering brought him to a small Inn located on the outskirts of the city. He realised he had no choice if he was going to convince Kakashi he had actually gone on a mission. He entered the small building with a look of shame plastered on his face. The Inn keeper winked at him as he took the key to his one person suite that he had only rented for the next 6 hours.

 _He probably think's I've hired a whore…_

Yamato sighed as he slipped the key in to the lock and entered the little room. Without the hesitation he normally held for touching things as filthy as this particular bed he fell on to it face first. His cheek rubbing against the grimy covers as he turned his head to the side.

His tired mind was not giving him any ideas at all how to confront Kakashi. He wanted to pull him close, holding him until he could feel the other man's heart growing physically lighter. But he doubted the Jonin would allow that. After all he was proficient in hiding his emotions from his partner.

Tenzo rolled over to stare at the ceiling. The previous hours before played over and over again in his mind. He couldn't believe Kakashi could successfully conceal that much emotion on a regular basis. If he had tried to hold that much in he would have had a breakdown a long time ago.

It was the general workings of things that meant ANBU members broke quite regularly. Much more often than regular Shinobi. According to Kakashi's file he had already had 3 breaks in the past all occurring around the time someone closed to him had passed. When Tenzo had read that he had wondered how long it would be until the next.

He grimaced, feeling dishonourable for sneaking a peak at his partner's file when he shouldn't have. But when they first got together he had wanted to know what he was in for. Despite knowing Kakashi for almost his whole life the man was very private. Even Gai who (even if The Copy Nin wouldn't admit it) was the man's best friend, couldn't give him any information about his past aside from the obvious death of his Father, team mates and Sensei; which if he was being honest, was common knowledge.

Although he understood the pain of losing someone he supposed he could never really understand what Kakashi had gone through. Losing family and friends to death was a lot different to just not having them in the first place.

Tenzo sighed again, rubbing his heavy eyelids as his vision started to slip out of focus. He supposed that maybe Kakashi had finally embraced the fact that it wasn't healthy to keep everything bottled up. Maybe he let go of his emotions while he was alone to prevent himself from having a full on breakdown every time something bad happened to him. Maybe that was why he had seemed so unaffected after Asuma's death. Tenzo himself rarely cried anymore. Not now that he had Kakashi. He wasn't alone anymore, he had someone to love him and that was the best feeling in the world.

The ANBU frowned. He found himself feeling a little bit insulted that Kakashi still felt the way he did even though he had his love.

 _His love is everything to me… It's really all I need…_

He smacked his hand over his mouth. Immediately feeling guilt wash over him the second the thought had passed through his mind.

 _No… Kakashi's different to me. He doesn't feel love like I do. Everyone he has ever loved has died… Except me… He probably doesn't love me like I love him. He probably doesn't let himself love me like I love him in case I die… Or leave him…_

Tenzo sat up abruptly, his heart pounding.

 _Does he think I'm going to leave him? Or that I don't love him? Is that way he was so upset?_

He thought for a minute, racking his brain desperately to try and find any possible reason that Kakashi would feel the way he did. Would think the things he did. He couldn't. He was just too tired in that moment. He grumbled in frustration, tapping his fist against his forehead.

 _Why the shadow clone? Why not just come to me?_

He thought, frustration getting the better of him. He was starting to wish he had just walked in to the bedroom, alerting Kakashi of his presence and admitting to his spying. Things would probably have gotten messy.

 _Messier…._

He corrected himself. But it would have been worth it in the end to let Kakashi know he was loved and stop himself from speculating.

 _I should just go to him and ask him what's up. Tell him I love him and that everything will be alright. Everything the clone said to him is obviously what he wants and needs to hear so I should just say it… He'll know I was spying. There's no hiding from that. He'll be embarrassed… But he shouldn't be. He needs to know it's okay to be upset in front of me. That I won't judge him if he needs to cry. It's okay to be held by the person you love. Crying in someone's arms is a lot more satisfying if the person holding you has a steady heartbeat to calm you down._

He had learnt that only recently, the first time he had cried in Kakashi's arms. He felt a pain radiate through his chest at the thought that's perhaps Kakashi had never had that comfort in his life. He didn't have any friends when his father passed away and he doubted that he would have accepted comfort from Minato after his teammate's deaths. Then there was Minato himself. There definitely wouldn't have been anyone to comfort him after that.

 _Poor Kakashi… What he did for me… After Asuma. That's probably all he has ever wanted for himself, but he's too afraid to tell anyone. Too scared of being rejected… Maybe that's why he has been so rude to me lately. He's pushing me away because he's afraid that I'm going to leave. He thinks that if he pushes me away then maybe it won't be as painful when I finally do leave… Or die. But then why the shadow clone? Why does he tell a clone of me that he needs it but won't say it to my face?_

He shook his head in frustration. All this speculating was not helping him sleep. His brain would be a lot more cooperative after he had built up some energy. He resigned himself to counting sheep, forcing his thoughts away from his broken lover and towards cute fuzzy animals as he drifted off, not making it past 6.

Kakashi sniffed, staring at the wall as he hugged his pillow tighter. He could have sworn he felt Tenzo's chakra a second ago, even if it was incredibly faint.

 _I guess I was wrong…_

He thought sadly, forcing his eyes shut and trying desperately not to think about the nightmare he had just awoken from, lest he slip back in to it by accident.

His breathing was fast, his hand felt dirty. He cracked an eyelid to look at it. Inspecting front and back he surmised that it was not covered in his friend's blood. It was just his imagination. He resisted the urge to wash the appendage. Knowing now that it was clean. He would not let himself fall that far again.

A small whimper escaped his lips as he let the disappointment of waking alone wash over him. He had hoped Tenzo would be finished whatever he was doing by now. He wanted him to come home. Even if he was lying. He needed him. Without him he so quickly slipped back in to being that small boy that would have risen in the middle of the night to wash the hand that killed Rin.

Rin… I'm so sorry… Tenzo… But he's not Tenzo anymore…

Kakashi sobbed at the thought.

 _He's Yamato now… Yamato's lying to me… Tenzo wouldn't lie to me._

His brain was erratic, jumping from one unsettling thought to another before he had time to properly register what he was thinking.

"Tenzo… Yamato… Kohai… I... I don't know… what to call you. I don't know who you are."

He stuttered, his thoughts making their way out of his mouth on their own accord.

 _Tousan, Obito, Rin, Sensei… Asuma…_

He growled, bringing his hands up to cover his ears as if it would stop his own thoughts. He tried desperately to think of something else.

"Tenzo…"

He sobbed, calling as if the man could hear him.

 _Even if he could hear me it wouldn't matter… He's Yamato now and Yamato think's I'm weak. Yamato would laugh at me for acting like such a child…_

Kakashi wondered idly how long it had been since he was early for something.

 _Probably not since before Obito…_

He stared at the clock, willing it to tick over to 7 so he could justify getting up and taking a shower. The thin layer of sweat he was covered in was making him feel sicklier than it usually did.

 _Usually Tenzo's here to wash it off me…_

He thought as he pondered their morning routine. Waking together, late, showering together and eating together. If they had time, sex.

He lifted his head slightly to inspect the sheet tenting at his groin and regretted not finishing the job the night before. He just didn't have to energy to take care of it this morning. A cold shower would probably do the trick.

 _But if I get up now I will be ready at least 2 hours early and once I'm ready I'll leave because I hate being here alone and I can't look at that stupid book right now… Then Naruto will catch on that something's up for sure. I've never been early._

"Morning."

Kakashi sat up sharply, staring at his partner with concern clearly written on his face. He hadn't felt his chakra, he hadn't even heard him enter the apartment.

"Ten… Yamato." Kakashi corrected mid-sentence.

"Tenzo's fine when no one's around." He smiled, making his way towards the other man and sitting down on the bed in front of him. The Copy Nin looked down, hands covering his morning wood as he ignored the statement. If he didn't call him Yamato in private he would never get used to it.

"You look tired." Yamato observed, his brain not letting him come up with anything else to say other than that. Kakashi considered the statement for a second, wanting desperately to blurt out how tired he was. That he had had an awful night and that what he wanted more than anything was to be held for an hour so he could actually sleep a little bit before he had to get up and face this already horrible day. But he couldn't bring himself to say any of that.

"I'm fine." He lied, looking back up in to the other man's eyes. Before he could meet his gaze the eyes were rolled sarcastically and he found himself looking back down at his lap, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and incredibly glad he hadn't said anything.

 _Yamato will laugh at me…_

Tenzo eyed him suspiciously. Of course he had lied. Just because he had seen what his partner had endured the night before didn't mean that anything had changed. Kakashi didn't know he had been snooped on and if his assumption that this was a regular occurrence was spot on then the other man didn't have any reason to change his behaviour.

"Kakashi…"He started, not quite sure how to proceed. He had woken earlier than he had planned and spent a whole hour trying to figure out a strategy of how to come at this situation. But even his well-rested brain had failed him. He had never been in this situation before. He doubted many had. Things would be completely different if his boyfriend had of just come to him… But he didn't and judging by that lie he didn't plan to any time soon either.

Kakashi's eyes slowly raised once more to meet the other man's glazed expression. He had sounded like he wanted to say something, but had just stopped talking.

"What?" He asked, irritated that this man would not only embarrass him after spending the night out, not on a mission but somewhere he wouldn't likely share. But he had the gall to act like he had something important to say and then just slip away in to his own thoughts.

"Oh… sorry." Yamato said, shaking his head. "Kakashi I…." He trailed off again, leaving Kakashi to stare at him incredulously.

"WHAT?" He shouted suddenly, leaning forward.

"I saw you crying!" Tenzo shouted back, the outburst startling him in to saying what he was thinking without filtering it properly. "I mean… I… You were… and I was… fuck." He concluded, watching breathlessly as the anger left Kakashi's pale face and was replaces with an emotion he couldn't decipher.

 _Mortification… possibly…._

"What do you mean?" The Jonin asked. His wavering voice giving away his fear without intention. He could usually be as cool as he liked when he was scared shitless. But usually those situations didn't require him to open his mouth, and if he did his trembling lip was covering by a mask and his uncertain tone muffled by the fabric.

"I… saw you crying last night. I'm sorry." Tenzo said lamely, not meeting the other's eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt there.

Kakashi's mind reeled. He knew he should be angry, but he didn't have the emotional strength. He was mortified beyond relief. His world started to shatter as he thought about what the person he loved must have seen. The wanking… the crying… the shadow clone… He cringed inwardly, his heart beat speeding up as he somehow mustered the energy to ask the questions he needed answers to before he could proceed.

"How?" He asked simply, using all of his might to stop his resolve from falling. He would not break down. Not here. Not again. Not in front of Yamato...

"I used my earth style to meld with the wall and masked my Chakra so I could spy on you." Yamato answered, still purposefully avoiding Kakashi's eyes, staring at the man's chest instead.

"Why?"

"Because you said you were fine but I didn't believe you." He answered again. He wasn't prepared for the barrage of questions but he supposed it was better than being screamed at or dumped.

 _I could probably still be dumped…_

"Why didn't you believe me?"

"Because… you've been… such a dick lately." He answered honestly.

 _I'm probably getting dumped._

"Oh…" The Copy Ninja's voice was soft this time instead of harsh and fast. His resolve had fallen. He couldn't keep pretending he wasn't hurt. Tenzo looked up, finally meeting the other's eyes.

"What?" He questioned, observing his lover's red cheeks and glassy eyes.

"I thought maybe it was because…"He cut himself off.

 _Saying it makes it real…_

"Because why?" Tenzo asked softly, taking the opportunity and moving forwards. Kakashi looked away, one silent tear falling delicately against his warm cheeks. Instinctively Tenzo reached out, wiping it away with his thumb. The look of surprise on Kakashi's face was heartbreaking. Clearly no one had ever done that for him either.

"I thought maybe it was just because you loved me."

Yamato stared at him, not believing what he was hearing. Kakashi felt his cheeks growing impossibly hot. He felt suffocated. His breath sped up with every second that the man he love stared at him without saying anything.

"Of course I love you Kakashi." He finally whispered. "I… never stopped loving you… if that's what you're worried about." He spluttered, not sure why his lover would make such a statement.

"I didn't mean to be a dick." The Jonin said softly. "It's just that… Yamato... I mean you... You're replacing me and… Granted I'm not handling it very well but you're so condescending." He finished, feeling ridiculously stupid but needing to say it all the same. He was sick of the games. Sick of pretending he was fine and then engaging in some juvenile tit for tat exchange that pissed them both off and tore at the roots of not only their relationship, but their friendship as well.

He wanted to scream at the ANBU for making him feel this way. For everything he had done in the last few months that made him feel like he was worthless. For lying to him last night and making him worry that he was being cheated on. For not cheating on him and instead spying on him, invading his most intimate moment and witnessing his most vulnerable self.

He surprised even himself with the realisation that he would rather the ANBU be sitting in front of him confessing to cheating on him than having this conversation right now.

He was pulled from his thoughts rudely as Yamato scoffed at him.

"I'm not replacing you Kakashi." He sighed, unable to stop the slight smile forming at the notion that he might actually have surpassed his Senpai.

"That!" Kakashi cried, pointing. "The eye rolls and that smirking. Did you ever stop to think about that makes me feel?" He asked as Tenzo immediately relaxed his features.

"Hey! First of all, you will always be my Senpai no matter what happens. Secondly, have you fucking met yourself Kakashi? You are the most self-absorbed condescending person I know. You walked all over me in our ANBU days and you still do now. I've lived my life in the shadows always hiding and the second Tsunade loosens the leash a little bit and I'm allowed to come out and play you act like it's a personal attack on you. I can't help it if my life crosses over with yours. I'm the _only_ person that can control the tailed beast. I _need_ to be on your team. Do you think I like it?"

Kakashi stared open mouthed as Yamato continued his rant.

"No! I don't! I never wanted to be on your team! It's **_not_** an honour and I begged Tsunade not to do it to me. To us!" He finished, panting.

"What do you mean?" The silver haired man asked before he could stop himself.

"I don't want you to feel replaced Kakashi. Frankly I'm annoyed at myself for not working out this is what has been getting to you sooner. It's so fucking obvious! I'm so dumb! Of course you're pissed about me joining your team… and as for the eye rolls and smirks… That's how I have always dealt with you… **_always_**. You just ignored it for 14 years because you thought you were better than me! But now that you're feeling inferior you notice it. Typical Kakashi. Also Judging by the fact that 2 seconds ago you used the name Yamato as if it was connected to a separate person I'm assuming you have manifested some sort of evil persona for me and attached it to my code name. Am I right? Does Yamato sneer and make fun of you Kakashi?"

"He does right now." Kakashi answered, composing himself enough to point out the irony of the situation. Yamato sighed in exasperation.

"I'm still Tenzo, Kashi! Yamato is a fucking code name! Nothing else. I'm Tenzo, your Kohai. Your lover! Your boyfriend!" He shouted, shaking the other's shoulders.

 _Oh my God am I dumped!_

"I love you the same as I always have. The same amount that I did back when we were in the ANBU for fucks sake! If not more! I don't understand why you would think that things would change just because I have a different name!"

"They did change!" Kakashi cried, another tear falling from his eye as he started to tremble. "Now that people know who you are **_I_** don't know you. The person they know is **_not_** Tenzo. It's just convenient that your new personality happens to have a shitty new name attached to it." He sobbed.

Tenzo pulled back suddenly, not expecting tears in the middle of an argument that was quickly growing heated. He floundered for a second, not exactly sure what he should do, images of the clone from the night before flashing through his head.

Kakashi rubbed at his eyes, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. He was crying like a baby in front of the one person that shouldn't be seeing it. He would have rather break down in front of his students before Yamato. There was a long silence, filled only by Kakashi's small sobs and laboured breaths. He shook violently.

Tenzo sighed, putting the fight aside and pulling the other man close to him. He kissed his forehead lovingly, moving to trail small pecks over his scared eyelid, down his wet cheeks and towards his lips. He kissed him softly at first and then firmer, passionately before pulling away and moving his hand to the back of the others head. He moved further on to the bed and laid back slowly so that he was on his back, his feet touching the headboard as he pulled Kakashi towards him by the arm and then used his hand to guide the other's head so it rested on his chest.

"Listen to my heart beat." He whispered, running his fingers through silver locks and exhaling slowly. Kakashi hadn't made a sound since he had kissed him. He wasn't sure what the Copy Ninja was thinking. He moved the arm wrapped around the other's waist slowly, petting up and down his side. He leaned down to kiss his forehead and smiled as he felt his partner relax slightly.

"I love you Kakashi." He whispered in the same husky tone the clone had used the night before. "You can _always_ , **_always_** come to me if you're upset. I will **_always_** be here for you. I'm **_never_** going to judge you. I don't want to find out in the future you've been using clones to calm yourself because I'm here for that."

"Tenzo?" Kakashi whimpered, his hand clenching in the other's vest as he cried.

"Yes Kakashi I'm here. Everything's alright."

"It's not." Kakashi said softly, his voice cracking."

"It is!" He said firmly, moving the hand stroking through hair down to wipe at tear stained cheeks. "Everything is fine. You're fine. Everything is going to be okay."

Kakashi felt himself relax at the words and leaned in to the embrace, listening to the steady heart beat thudding in the strong chest under him. He inhaled deeply, holding it for a second before letting it go. He was starting to feel extremely calm. He had never felt so content in his entire life.

 _Safe_

He thought to himself. His eyelids flickering slightly as he fought to keep them opened. They had grown suddenly heavy. He closed them, every embarrassing thought or heated rebuttal he had stored in his mind slowly fading away.

 _Loved_

The fact that he hadn't slept much the night before suddenly caught up to him as he started to drift off, making a small pleased noise somewhere between a sigh and a whimper as he Tenzo stroked his face lovingly.

"Tenzo…" He breathed. His fisted hand relaxing against the other man's chest. Tenzo shushed him gently, leaning down to plant a final kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"Yes. It's Tenzo. I'm here." He said quietly, smiling to himself. If Kakashi needed sleep he was going to let him have it. He had confidence that the other man was capable of making up a lie for being late.


	4. Epilogue

"Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, mask on, Sharingan exposed and arms folded.

"Yeah…?" He asked, looking up from his place on the couch. Kakashi leaned down towards him moving his hands to his hips, eyes blazing, reminding himself of the seconds before he had told team 7 they had past his bell test.

"Something you want to tell me?" Kakashi snarled, thrusting a small piece of paper in to the other hands.

Tenzo stared at it, feeling uneasy as he tried to decipher what it was. He didn't want to ask, afraid he might receive a beating if he said single wrong word.

"It's a receipt for a Inn." Kakashi spat. "The night you were supposedly _'spying on me'_." He used air quotes to punctuate his statement.

"Ohhhh." Tenzo laughed, looking back up at his partner.

"I found that when I was washing your uniforms. I went there and asked the guy if he remembered you. He did." The Jonin barked, straightening. "He said you only rented it for a couple of hours. He supposed it was long enough to _'get the job done'_." He sneered, the air quotes making an unexpected encore.

"Kakashi." Tenzo laughed again, standing so he was in front of him. "Just what exactly are you accusing me of?"

"You know damn well. I knew you were lying to me!" He shouted. A firm hand gripped his chin suddenly and he watched as Tenzo stared intentionally straight in to his Sharingan eye.

"I rented that room because I was exhausted after masking my Chakra for so long. I needed to sleep before I could work out how to confront you. I promise you, Kakashi Hatake, I am not cheating on you. I never have and I never will." He smiled, pulling back slightly. Kakashi swallowed, feeling stupid for flying off the handle before he could find out if his partner was lying or not. The Sharingan proving unequivocally that he was telling the truth.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"It's fine." The ANBU smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"It's not." Kakashi sighed pulling away. Tenzo chuckled, leaning towards him again but stopping abruptly as a hand encircled his throat. "If you ever spy on me again, I'll kill you." Kakashi growled in the shell of his lover's ear before loosening his grip. The brunette gulped, heeding the warning.

"Yes Senpai." He whispered.

Kakashi nipped softly at the tender flesh of his Kohai's throat, causing him to moan. A small apology for gripping him so firmly.

"If you want to see me masturbate I'd be happy to oblige. No need to exhaust your Chakra."


End file.
